rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon the Rocket Knight
Jon the Rocket Knight is a character in the RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Jon (short for Jonathan) is a F-22D pilot flying for the country of Osea, and is a Squad mate with Clank the Ace Pilot. Physical Appearance Jon has a strong build. He has a strong chin that contradicts his soft looking face. Personality He is shy and calm but gets serious in when in a difficult situation. He is, similar to Superman's strength, as calm as he needs to be. He also hates social gatherings. He can be very awkward to hang around with. This is why Jon prefers to be in the air, where the only thing he has to say is commands. He, on top of that, loves the peaceful bliss of flying in silence. History Early Life As a child, he watched as his father joined the Erusean Air force as a member of the Yellow Squadron. His father became an ace almost instantly in the Second Usean Continental War. After a few years in combat, Jon's father came back home less and less. This continued until, on one cold september afternoon, his wingman came back with a folded Erusian flag. The wingman said "He fought till the end, but he was shot down in a one-on-one dogfight with an ace known as... 'Mobius 1.'" Jon, frustrated at Mobius 1, sought revenge. He then planned to join the Independent State Allied Forces (ISAF) Air Force as a worker on an AWACS. He knew that once he reached this point, the Erusean forces would be drawn back to their last resort... Megalith. He would there send false information to the Mobius Squadrons, leading to their demise. Everything worked according to plan. He became an AWACS worker and was assigned to the Megalith mission. Upon arrival, the combat was already starting. Before Jon relayed the fake information, he watched the Mobius team fight. He was baffled at the scene. Mobius 1, fighting so perfectly, so gracefully. Instead of anger, Jon was filled with awe. Jon began thinking. This pilot is certainly the best ace of the war, and perhaps of all time. If his father were to be shot down by anyone, it would be Mobius 1. Jon, now honored to be working with such a worthy adversary ended up helping him out in this dangerous mission. After seeing combat with famous ace Mobius 1 in the AWACS aircraft for the mission at Megalith, he dedicated his life to becoming like the ace he (Mobius 1) was. With this, he moved to Osea. After several agonizing years of training, he finally survived Project ACES and joined the Osean Air Force at the age of 30 ranked #1 in his class. Current Life Jon flies the F-22D Super Raptor and is known by his adversaries as "The Rocket Knight." After living in Osea for some time during training, he decided to make Osea his new home. He still, however, travels to Usea once in a while to see his family and mother. Hobbies Jon is usually training to become a better ace, but he occasionally flies and tune-up an old P-51 Mustang around the airfield to calm down and relax. Events of RWBY Wiki Chronicles Chapter One Jon, along with Clank the Ace Pilot flew overhead Capital Alpha for the turn of the millennium cerimony Powers and abilities He has no supernatural abilities, but is extremely fast, strong and smart, especially in a bind. The worse the situation, the faster and better he reacts. This makes him the ideal fighter pilot. Quotes Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, he is known as Jon the Rocket Knight. *This character is based on the Ace Combat games. Specifically Ace Combat 4 Credits *Character was created by User:Jon the Rocket Knight. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters